


Pink Light

by DelightfulLittleGay



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Bipolar Sohma Hatsuharu, Bisexual Sohma Hatsuharu, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Genderfluid Sohma Yuki, He's taking medication for it, It's brief but still gonna tag it, Mild Angst, Model Sohma Hatsuharu, Multi, No Incest, None of the cousins are related here, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfulLittleGay/pseuds/DelightfulLittleGay
Summary: "Hatsuharu woke up to sunlight filtering through his windowpane, a reflection in pink coloring the white and vacant space where someone should’ve been. Yuki had left early again."Hatsuharu wishes Yuki could be in the soft pink light.





	Pink Light

**Author's Note:**

> First "Fruits Basket" fic, here we go! I'm a little nervous about posting this because this is not only my first time writing in this fandom. This is also my first time writing a genderfluid/non-binary character. The reason why I did so was because I wasn't happy with how Yuki and the dress was dealt with in Episode 6 of the new anime, and I wanted a Yuki that was comfortable embracing masculinity and femininity. Hence why I brought my headcanon out here. I hope I've represented the genderfluid/non-binary community respectfully with this fic.
> 
> Thank you to [lunelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunelights) for beta-reading this fic with a non-binary lens. Any other mistakes regarding rep (including Hatsuharu's bipolar disorder) are my own.
> 
> The title is grabbed from MUNA's song of the same name.

Hatsuharu woke up to sunlight filtering through his windowpane, a reflection in pink coloring the white and vacant space where someone should’ve been.

Yuki had left early again.

Haru sighed, turning over so he could face the wall.

This wasn’t new. All the times Haru and Yuki had hooked up, Yuki was never in bed by the time Haru awoke the next morning. Sometimes they’d be in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee in their palms and blowing on the steam curling from the mug. They’d be wearing their button-up from the previous night over black briefs, the first few buttons of the shirt undone to expose their collarbone, pale and dotted with a few red bites. However, most of the time they’d already be gone, no note or text designating their departure.

Haru hated it. He wanted Yuki to be in bed with him in the morning so he could cuddle them, kiss their neck and murmur sweet nothings into their ear. Yuki would probably squirm away, cheeks pink as they murmured something about Haru being too eager, and Haru would nod and laugh a little, finger tracing a heart on Yuki’s cheek. But that was all hypothetical; none of it was real, no matter how much Haru wanted it to be.

Then again, he supposed that Yuki wasn’t one for something like that, staying in a moment until it froze into a picture-perfect memory in their head. All they wanted was to live life, keep pushing forward until there was nothing left.

Haru admired that, but he also envied it.

OOOO

They had met at a party that Haru’s manager had set up to celebrate his cover on _Peach_ magazine. It was in a nightclub, strobing lights and techno music blasting away any poor unfortunate souls who weren’t prepared or inebriated enough to handle it.

Haru didn’t remember much about that night. He had been dumped by Rin yet again, so he deliberately avoided taking his medication so he could drink away any pangs of longing he still had for her. Every sip of the place’s jungle juice removed a reminder: her long black hair gliding over his fingers, those cool black eyes skating over every inch of his naked body, how she didn’t have to say much to let Haru know she was close, just a simple gasp and then—

And then someone came up behind Haru, tapped his shoulder, and asked, “Can I get myself a cup of that?”

Haru looked over his shoulder. As soon as his eyes locked on the person, he didn’t want to make assumptions on who they were because they seemed to be everything, all at once. Their short gray hair fell over their forehead and almost to their shoulders, the strands framing their face brushing against the collar of their pink plaid flannel. The top button was undone, exposing their throat and the top of an undershirt. Beneath those were denim shorts, tattered at the cuffs so strands brushed against fishnets. Haru followed the black links down to the stranger’s feet, short and heeled pink boots that zipped up at the ankle. It took him a bit to nod and pass the ladle over to them, and as they scooped the red liquid into a plastic cup, he had to shake his head a little to clear his mind.

The stranger took a sip of the jungle juice and smiled at Haru, a coy glimmer in their eyes. “You drinking to forget something, too?”

Haru nodded, swirling the drink in his cup by tilting it around. “Something like that.”

The person next to him laughed a little. “Yeah, me too. I’m trying to get drunk enough so I can handle my friend and his date.”

“What was that, you damn rat?”

Haru heard this growl come from behind him, and he craned his head over his shoulder to see a guy with bright orange hair storm over to the stranger, a girl following behind him with long brown hair and a forgiving smile. The orange-haired boy settled in front of the person with gray hair with the kind of snarl that looked like it could come right off his face and snap at something. The person next to Haru merely sipped their juice.

“Exactly what I meant,” they said. “Get out of my face, stupid cat.”

“I’m not getting out of your face until you apologize and face me in a fight!” the orange-haired guy snapped. “Why do you always have to be like this, Yuki? I don’t need this kind of treatment!”

“Maybe if you weren’t so annoying, I’d reconsider it.”

The orange-haired boy pushed up the sleeve of his orange Adidas jacket and smirked. “Oh, you’re really going to get it now.”

“Please!” The girl behind the orange-haired guy grabbed his other arm, and Haru saw something shift in him. His cheeks burned pink as he lowered his fist. Yuki (that was their name, _Yuki_) watched this with a mischievous grin of their own. “Let’s not fight them right now, Kyo! We came here to have fun, remember?”

Kyo opened his mouth like he was going to argue her point, but instead he grumbled, “Fine. Wanna go out and dance?”

The girl giggled in response and pulled him out to the floor, twirling as she did so. Her blue skirt spun around with the movement, and Haru noticed that the bow tied in the back of her hair matched it. Impressive.

Yuki shook their head. “Kyo’s such an idiot,” they murmured. “And now I don’t feel like partying anymore. Wanna head out?”

Haru shrugged. “Sure.”

Yuki led the way out of the club, the blinding multicolored strobes and the throbbing music fading behind them. They dumped their drinks in the trash before Yuki opened the door, Haru’s gaze falling to their ass. He felt his blood stir beneath his black jeans.

He was getting a really bad idea.

The two settled against a damp brick wall outside the club. Yuki’s head pressed against it, heel propping them up even further as they closed their eyes. Haru’s fingers went to fiddle with the collar of his coat and the piercings in his ear, trying to distract himself from this beautiful person next to him and failing miserably.

“So according to the picture propped up at the entrance, you’re the star of the night,” Yuki murmured. “What’s that like?”

“It’s fine, I guess,” Haru answered. He pushed out a breath, watching a little cloud of vapor dissipate in the late night. “I’ve been on magazines before, but I guess this one is my big break.”

“Have you modeled like that before?” Yuki asked.

Haru conjured up the _Peach_ cover in his mind, although he wasn’t remembering the exact image set upon that easel. He remembered his hair stylist dunking his head in the sink for a few seconds so his white spikes could be plastered to his face, obscuring his eyes. He sat on a white cube as an artist airbrushed black flowers onto his chest, and the photographer took so many different photos that any one of them could’ve been chosen: an arched back to expose those flowers, hunched over the cube so only peaks of the petals could be seen, upright so his pecs were facing the camera, a thumb pressed against one flower so he could smear it. He thought the first one was the choice and the others were the spread, but he was a little too buzzed to recall the specifics.

“Not really,” he said. “At least, not to the extent of having flowers on my chest.”

“But topless,” Yuki clarified. “Have you done that before?”

“Yeah,” Haru replied, taking off his coat so he could mess with the silver chains hanging around his neck. He didn’t neglect noting how Yuki’s eyes opened and went straight to the mesh shirt he wore, trying to pierce through the natural holes in the fabric to peek at the muscles underneath. It sent a spark through him. “Maybe once or twice.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t done it more.” Yuki’s voice had dropped to a whisper by this point, and Haru could tell this was going exactly the way he wanted it to, maybe the way both of them wanted it to. “You’re very beautiful.”

Unlike most people Haru slept with, Yuki wasn’t flustered when admitting this. Their cheeks were only a little rosy, a small beam turning up the corners of their mouth. Haru bet he could make them blush by directing compliments at them instead, maybe even by kissing them once they got back to his apartment. Maybe they could do it out here. Why the fuck not?

Haru could feel himself beginning to smirk, a moment of mania bringing him up. This was going to be fun. This was going to be extraordinary. He was going to sleep with a beautiful human, and they were going to have one hell of a time.

“You too,” he whispered, and just as he expected, Yuki’s face turned red as they looked away. “What do you think of getting out of here and seeing how beautiful we are without all of this?”

He brought his arms up to stretch and relished in the way Yuki’s eyes widened at where the mesh rose, revealing abs and a little trail of black hair leading to his jean buckle. All they could do in response was nod, and that was enough for Haru to kiss them before he hailed an Uber, before they made it into the apartment and made out like that was their only way to live, Yuki wiping away some of Haru’s eyeliner in the process, before Yuki went down to unbutton Haru’s pants and let out a shocked breath as soon as Haru’s dick came out, before they gave Haru a fantastic blowjob, Haru coming in their mouth and kissing them right afterwards to see how he tasted on their tongue, before they scattered every piece of clothing before they hit the bed, Haru grabbing a condom and lube and getting Yuki ready, Yuki squirming beneath the mattress and moaning in little breaths before Haru pushed in, laughing in glee as Yuki groaned in pleasure at the size of their lover for the night, before they proceeded to rock the bed against the wall so little cracks were left behind, the two of them holding onto each other for dear life, Haru’s hand brushing against Yuki in time with every thrust as they both came, again and again and again.

When they were done, they took a shower together. Yuki didn’t say anything the whole time warm water cascaded down their body, even as Haru cleaned the both of them. There was a little smile on Yuki’s face, though, that didn’t fade even when they fell asleep.

But then they were gone the next morning, no note left behind to remind Haru of what had happened. Haru just started at the empty space, blinking and hoping this thing between him and Yuki would happen again.

It did, thanks to Yuki getting Haru’s e-mail through the agency website (thank you, _Peach_ magazine) and then phone numbers and then a text Haru sent saying, _Wanna hook up?_

The next time they were together, it had been roleplay: master and servant. Haru had barebacked them that time, fucking them while they were still dressed, until come ran down their legs. When the sun rose, Yuki was in the kitchen, sipping coffee in the button-up they’d worn to dinner the previous night, and when Haru tried to talk about what happened between them, Yuki merely nodded and started small talk instead.

It was confusing, aggravating, but at the same time fascinating. Why was Yuki like this? And why couldn’t Haru figure them out?

OOOO

Haru rolled over to the window-lit section of his bed, breathing in the scent Yuki had left behind. They reminded Haru of a flower garden after a rainstorm, lavender holding droplets of water, more fragrant than usual. It was a beautiful smell.

Haru took it in, one black-nailed hand crinkling at the fabric of the pillow while the other slipped under the waistband of his boxers, brushing against his cock. But he didn’t feel like jerking off; actually, he wanted to see Yuki again.

It dawned on him that perhaps Yuki liked these moments together, but they didn’t feel a stable connection to what was happening. They didn’t view it as anything special, but Haru wanted it to be. No matter how much fun they had together, it was just that: fun. No wonder Yuki was leaving before Haru even woke up. They didn’t think anything more would come of it.

But Haru wanted that to change. Time for a different approach.

He rolled out of bed (quite literally), landing on the carpet with a thump, grabbing his phone from the pair of jeans he had ripped off the previous night. With that in hand, he went to his kitchen, took his Risperdal tablet with a glass of milk, scrambled some eggs, and set them down on the table. He stared at Yuki’s name on his Messages screen for a moment before typing.

**Hey. Do you wanna do a date today?**

Haru’s attention went to his eggs after sending, too nervous to see if there was a response. He heard a ping and steeled himself to look.

**Where to?**

Haru smiled. Maybe this would be the start to seeing Yuki framed in pink light. No more lonely mornings spent wishing on what could be. This time, the two of them would build something that would warrant the two of them snuggled up in bed, waking up to find the sunrise filtering in so they could gaze at each other, at their beauty.

It was an amazing thought, but Haru knew it deserved to be reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this fic, kudo, bookmark, add it to a collection, or leave a comment. Whichever method you prefer.


End file.
